Liberté
by Jylle
Summary: Notre seule liberté est celle de rêver. Alors je me permets de rêver de liberté. Depuis mon arrivée par boîte dans ce refuge appelé bloc, depuis mes dérapages incontrôlés avec cette foule d'inconnus, et mes nombreuses réflexions quant à ces murs immenses, je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est la seule chose que je suis capable de faire. Rêver.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow hellow hellow ! Voilà le démarrage de mon nouveau bébé, dans cette fois ci l'univers très attirant de the Maze Runer trilogy. Rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le personnage principale. En parlant de ça, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit plus ou moins d'un genderband. Parce que Thomas ne fera jamais son apparition, mais sera remplacer par...une fille !  
**

**Je vais principalement me baser sur le film, parce que je l'ai beaucoup aimé, et que, soyons franc, j'ai pas lu les livres u_u. Bref, je vais vous laisser voir un peu tout ça, ce que donnera l'arrivée d'une dame au sein de nos adorables hommes. A vos claviers, s'il vous prend l'envie de reviewver !**

Chapitre 1 :

Recroquevillée contre moi même, je tremblais en me rongeant les doigts. Mes lèvres fendues les pourrissaient de sang. J'avais bien tenté de me relever, mais après m'être cognée plusieurs fois le crâne avant de retomber, je m'étais roulée en boule. J'étais ballottée, bringuebaler, montée vers je ne sais quel ciel, gelée. Pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas être montée là dedans. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je ne me souvenais de rien. J'avais envie de gerber. De gerber l'intégralité d'un repas que je ne me rappelais pas avoir pris. J'ignorais depuis quand je n'avais pas mangé. Pourtant, je crachai le peu que j'avais dans les entrailles, cassée en deux par une toux. Mon sang affluait contre mes tempes, ma bile remontait dans ma gorge trop sèche.

Une dernière fois, je tentai de me redresser. Bien au delà du froid, il y avait la peur. Je paniquais. Comme une folle, je cognai de la petite force de mes poings ce qui me semblait être une cage. Je la sentais qui montait, autant que mon estomac vide me remontait dans le ventre. Sincèrement, je crus que j'allais rendre mes boyaux lorsqu'un choc me projeta définitivement au sol, me ruinant le dos contre une barre en fer. Une douleur aiguë me déchira les côtes, m'arrachant un grincement de dents. J'avais mal. Une peur profonde m'enserra le cœur lorsque le sol sur lequel j'étais cessa de monter. Un glapissement m'échappa, alors que je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je la serrai si fort qu'elle aussi me fit mal. Bordel. Je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir de ce que je fichais là. Pas le moindre.

Fermant les yeux, je me brisai les phalanges les unes contre les autres. J'avais peur du grincement du toit, libérant un flot de lumière sur mon petit corps tremblant. Je n'osais pas relever les yeux. J'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de ma boite qui s'ouvrait. Mais pourtant, je savais qu'elle s'ouvrait, au grondement sombre de ses jointures qui semblait s'éterniser. La lumière m'aveugla d'abord lorsque je relevai enfin les yeux, plus par instinct que par réelle curiosité. Je ne reconnus rien, et mes mains se serrèrent d'avantage alors que je tentais d'y voir plus clair. Des formes, des corps me semblait il, se dessinaient au dessus de moi, poings sur les hanches. Grands. Beaucoup trop grands. Beaucoup trop masculins, chose que je déduis sans vraiment savoir comment. Lentement, je me tassai autant qu'il était encore possible. Mais les barreaux m'empêchèrent de reculer plus encore.

Je perçus des rires. Des rires venant de la part de ceux qui m'observaient, chose que je ne compris pas. Certes, je ne comprenais pas grand chose de ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'aimais pas ce genre de rire. Pourtant, ils cessèrent légèrement lorsque deux de ces hommes ouvrirent les grilles de la cage depuis laquelle je les dévisageais sans trop le vouloir. Je n'osai pas pour autant me risquer à bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième bondisse à l'intérieur de la cage où je continuais de me terrer comme un animal. Il était grand. Baraqué, visiblement fort, et trop impressionnant pour que je me calme.

\- Alors, pas trop secoué...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et alors qu'il posait une main sur mon épaule engourdie, il se figea.

\- Une fille ?s'exclama-t-il en me jaugeant de la tête au pieds.

Malgré la peur qui me vrillait la poitrine, je me contrains à faire de même. Je haïssais le regard qu'il portait tous soudainement sur moi. Plus encore que les rires. Ils me semblaient tellement curieux par ce que j'étais que j'en avais de plus en plus peur. Ils me faisaient peur. Je ne les connaissais pas. Je ne connaissais rien.

\- C'est pas normal ça, grommela le blond dans ma cage.

Pas normal, je voulais bien lui accorder. Par contre, je ne comprenais pas en quoi je pouvais être l'élément anormal de cette situation des plus étrange. Le jeune homme ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps de ma nature, et me souleva presque à bout de bras. Sans que je puisse me débattre un seul instant, il me balança dehors, me laissant rouler sur le côté, aux pieds d'une dizaine de garçons qui m'étaient tous plus inconnus les uns que les autres. Bordel. Dans la foule, je ne percevais plus qu'une seule phrase. C'est une fille. Ou, le nouveau est une fille. Chose qui me poussa à jeter un faire regard à l'environnement. Parmi les jeunes hommes qui me scrutaient comme une bête curieuse et mal formée, il n'y avait pas une seule femme. Pas la moindre. Et cela me fit encore plus peur.

\- Je crois que ce nouveau là va m'aider en cuisine, railla l'un d'entre eux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Poussée par un courage que je ne me connaissais pas vraiment, je me redressai de tout mon long, ne laissant pas mes membres tremblant me résister plus longtemps. Je n'étais comme plus maître de mes mouvements. La douleur de mes nombreuses chutes semblait avoir fuit l'intégralité de mon corps. Sans plus attendre, je me ruai alors devant moi, poussant les quelques personnes sur mon chemin. Mon sang cognait durement mes tempes, alors que je courrai sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

\- La fille se prend pour un coureur !s'exclama un des garçons derrière moi.

Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter, quoi qu'ils disent. Et je crus y parvenir. Jusqu'à ce que mes jambes me lâchent. Et que je m'écroule sur moi même, roulant pour la seconde fois sur le sol. Je ne trouvais même pas la force de me relever, alors que les rires et applaudissement fusaient déjà dans mon dos, suivis d'exclamations étonnés, et même terriblement surprises. Finalement, je serrai les points, et me redressai sur le bout de mes genoux. Ce que je vis en levant la tête manquant de laisser ma mâchoire tomber sur l'herbe. Des murs. Des murs gris, habillés de plantes. Des murs immenses, tellement grands que le bout me paraissait inatteignable. Des murs. Quatre trop grands murs. Une cage.

A peine avais-je retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes que je sentis ma tête exploser. A bout de souffle, je saisis doucement mon crâne entre mes deux mains, avant de crisper mes doigts contre ma chevelure noire. Et d'attendre. Attendre je ne sais quoi, mais attendre. Attendre de réaliser, sans doute. Ou de me réveiller, au mieux. Pourtant, ce que je gagnai à attendre, ce fut deux bras puissants qui me saisirent les miens, pour me lever de force. Je ne résistai même pas, les yeux toujours plantés sur ce que je voyais. Ils me traînèrent vers je ne sais où, avant de me jeter dans le fond d'une autre cage, et d'en fermer les grilles. Encore. A croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça. Ils. Ces gens dont je ne savais rien. En fait, je ne savais rien de personne. Je le réalisais juste. Je n'avais de souvenirs de personne, comme si je n'avais jamais connu personne. Avais-je une famille ? Non, Oui ? Et même si cela avait été non, cela ne me manqua pas un instant. Parce que je n'en avais tout simplement plus conscience.

Lentement, je recollai mes mains contre mon crâne, en cherchant à calmer ma respiration saccadée, bloquant le fond de ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux, tâchant de faire le point. Comme si j'en étais capable. C'était une des rares choses qui me parurent évidentes, une qui m'étaient comme restées. Je n'étais capable d'aucune organisation. Que ce soit avec mes pensées ou avec le reste. Pas la moindre. Alors faire un point sur des choses et des personnes dont je ne connaissais rien me paru comme une montagne à déplacer. Impossible. Je n'avais plus qu'à respirer. Et à voir. Peut être en étais-je capable, de ça.

Doucement, je me rapprochai de la grille de ma nouvelle prison, jusqu'à pouvoir voir l'extérieur. Il y avait des hommes, dans ce qui me semblait être un grand pré. Des bêtes, des bottes de foin, un bâtiment. Et ces murs. Toujours ces murs. Ces murs que je me tuais à regarder depuis que je les avais découvert, avec en tête une seule et même chose. Pourquoi ?

Une silhouette passa soudainement devant ma cage. L'arrêt qu'elle y fit me fit reculer au plus profond que je pouvais. Un grand homme, à la carrure impressionnante, noir de peau et complètement chauve se pencha pour planter son regard brun dans le mien. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il haussa un sourcil en me détaillant. Chose qui m'agaça légèrement, sans que je n'en fasse rien.

\- Alors, c'était vrai, soupira-t-il enfin en se passant une main sur le front. Tu n'imagines pas le mouvement de panique que tu as provoqué, je crois.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais réellement pas quoi répondre à ça. Je voulais attendre d'en savoir plus avant de m'affirmer.

\- C'est la première fille qu'on a, c'est pour ça, alors, ça nous prend un peu au dépourvu, reprit le jeune homme. Bon, pas trop secoué, la nouvelle ?

J'entrouvris la bouche, avant de la refermer tout aussi sec, voyant que je n'avais rien à répondre. Mon esprit et ma langue s'y refusaient tout simplement. Pourtant, l'homme en face de moi me paraissait moins brute que les autres. Plus amical, et responsable.

\- Interdiction de se tirer maintenant, marmonna-t-il en me jaugeant.

Il me sembla esquisser un semblant de hochement de tête, alors que son sourire s'élargissait sous mes yeux de plus en plus ronds. Rien. Je ne comprenais rien. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. J'étais complètement perdue.

Finalement, mon interlocuteur se releva, et contre toute attente, ouvrit la grille qui me séparait de l'extérieur. Puis il s'agenouilla dans l'ouverture, et reprit sa fouille visuelle de ce que j'étais.

\- Je m'appelle Alby, m'annonça-t-il. Et je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi. Comprends que ça n'est jamais arrivé, et puis, tu es le nouveau. Alors, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es, d'où tu viens, tout ce que tu peux.

Je baissai la tête, fronçant peu à peu les sourcils. Ce qu'il me demandait était simple. Très simple. C'était une question que je voyais comme simple. Mais à laquelle j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de répondre. Mon esprit s'y refusais. Je n'avais aucune information à lui apporter. Je ne savais plus rien.

\- Je voudrais bien, finis-je par murmurer d'une voix assez rauque. Mais, je peux pas.

Alby haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne me souviens plus de rien, avouai-je en tournant la tête.

Rien. Un vide absolu me trouait le crâne. Je n'avais rien en mémoire. Mon sac était vide. J'eus même la désagréable impression que lui en savait plus que moi sur moi rien qu'en me regardant. Même mon nom. Je n'avais plus de nom. Pourtant, je le sentais, dans un coin, quelque part. A porté de main.

Ma respiration s'accéléra violemment. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais même envie de frapper l'homme qui se tenait face à moi. Je paniquais réellement. Je sentais mon visage chauffé, une sueur froide me couler le long du dos. Un peu comme dans la boite. Mais en moins confus. C'était bien le problème. Je le sentais. C'était affreusement désagréable d'être oppressée de la sorte.

\- Pourquoi je me souviens plus de rien !?criai-je alors, en me tassant dans le fond de ma cage.

Mon corps était secoué de toute part. Je tremblais comme jamais, mon cuir chevelu me piquait, je voyais trouble.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, reste calme, tenta Alby. C'est normal.

Je ne trouvais pas ça normal. Même si je n'avais aucun souvenir de la normalité, je sentais bien que rien de ce qu'il m'arrivait n'était normal. A commencé par le fait que je sois une fille au milieu d'autant de garçons.

\- Parce que c'est normal de débarquer d'une boîte pour se retrouver au milieu de quatre murs en béton entourée d'hommes ?haletai-je.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira Alby en me souriant. Mais on a tous plus ou moins connu ça, à ceci près que tu es une fille et que tu ne devrais pas l'être. Tu t'en rappelleras dans un jour ou deux.

Je fronçai les sourcils, agacée, mais néanmoins calmée. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me dise sans cesse que je suis une fille. Je le sais bien. Depuis mon arrivée dans ce camp, chaque personne qui me croise semble s'en étonner. Et personne n'est pourtant capable de me dire clairement pourquoi, si ce n'est un vague « car ce n'est jamais arrivé ».

\- Et bien, désolée d'être une fille, mais va falloir s'en contenter, grommelai-je en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

\- T'inquiète pas, la nouvelle, répliqua Alby. Tu vas te souvenir de ton nom. C'est la seule chose qu'ils nous ont permis de garder.

Lentement, je levai vers lui un regard interrogateur. La colère que j'avais un instant éprouvé laissait de nouveau la peur prendre place dans mon corps. Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait. Qui nous avait permis de garder ce nom que j'avais oublié ? Qui, comment, pourquoi ? Quel était le but d'une telle chose, d'un tel endroit ?

\- Où je suis, je comprend rien, soufflai-je en soutenant le regard d'Alby.

Un sourire triste déforma le visage de mon interlocuteur, avant qu'il ne me tende une main.

\- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer, lâcha-t-il en m'invitant à la saisir.

Chose que je fis sans réellement me poser de questions. A quoi bon, de toute façon. Je n'avais nulle part où aller, rien d'autre à faire que de le suivre et accepter qu'il m'en dise un peu plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci aux revieweurs qui m'ont soutenu. Mon immense retard est impardonnable. Je vais essayer de me rattraper en postant beaucoup plus souvent. d'autant plus que voir le second film m'a motivé ! Je n'ai même pas d'explications à vous fournir. Je vais me cacher. **

Chapitre 2 :

\- On dort ici, on mange ici, on construit nos cabanes ici, on cultive ici. Le reste, c'est la boîte qui nous le fournit.

J'écoutais Alby en tâchant de garder le rythme à ses côtés. Il marchait plutôt vite au milieu de cette immense étendue de verdure encadrée de murs. De si grands murs infranchissables, d'un gris peu naturel et presque trop angoissant pour que j'ose les regarder. Finalement, je fronçai les sourcils en me concentrant à nouveau sur ce que le jeune homme me disait. Je ne comprenais rien de ce que je fichais là. Ni qui j'étais, ni qui ils étaient tous. Je voulais savoir.

\- La boîte ?éludai-je alors. C'est quoi ça ?

Alby se permit un sourire, avant de me désigner un chape de béton que je reconnus aussitôt. C'était de là que j'étais sortie, alors que la peur me tordait les boyaux dans cette cage noyée dans l'obscurité ambiante. Mon estomac se noua en y repensant, et je dus secouer la tête pour me sortir ce souvenir du crâne. Je ne devais pas m'en souvenir. Pas maintenant.

\- Chaque mois elle nous amène des provisions et un petit nouveau, m'expliqua Alby en continuant sa route au travers du terrain. Et cette fois ci, c'était toi. Seulement ils ne nous avaient jamais envoyé de filles.

J'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à me détendre en me faisant visiter les lieux. Il cherchait sans doute à me familiariser avec cet endroit parfaitement inconnu dans lequel j'avais débarqué par l'opération du saint esprit. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Le résultat était le même. J'étais perdue au milieu d'un bloc, entouré de mâle et de bétail pour unique compagnie.

\- C'est qui, ils ?m'entendis je demander, sourcils toujours autant froncer.

\- Ça, on en sait rien, la tocarde !s'exclama Alby. C'est bien un mystère.

Il posa ses poings contre ses hanches, portant son regard brun sur l'horizon. Sur les murs. Comme s'il y cherchait soudainement une réponse qu'il avait l'habitude de ne pas trouver. Un instant, cela me fit de la peine. Je n'avais pas envie de rester perdue dans cette même galère, à me poser toujours plus de questions sans réponses. Je ne savais rien, pas même mon nom. Même si d'après Alby, je devrais m'en souvenir, je ne voulais pas m'en tenir à cela. Je ne voulais pas de mur. J'avais peur. Toujours un petit peu, en voyant tous ces garçons habitués à vivre en cage.

\- Hey, ça va Alby ?

Je tournai la tête en direction de cette nouvelle voix masculine. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et ondulés, au visage juvénile et à la silhouette menue et élancée s'avançait vers nous, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Comme beaucoup des autres habitants de cet endroit, il avait comme une machette dans le dos, et il semblait boitiller en gagnant notre hauteur.

\- La tocarde, je te présente Newt, me déclara Alby en serrant la main du garçon avant de lui asséner une bourrade amicale. Quand je suis pas dans le coin, c'est lui qui prend la relève.

\- Mais il est souvent là, je te rassure !répondit le blond, tout sourire.

Je haussai les sourcils, avant d'agiter la main pour le saluer.

\- Au fait, t'as tapé un sacré sprint tout à l'heure, lâcha le dénommé Newt en se tournant vers moi. J'ai vraiment cru que t'avais le potentiel d'un coureur.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Mais ça, c'était avant que tu te vautres, se moqua-t-il. Super ta gamelle.

Je me sentis comme atteinte, et une moue mécontente déforma mes lèvres.

\- Quand on boîte comme une chèvre, on la ramène pas trop, rétorquai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Je ne réalisai que lorsque les regards médusés autant qu'amusés d'Alby et de Newt se posèrent sur moi. Mon premier réflexe fut de sourire nerveusement, chose que j'interprétais comme parfaitement inadapté à la situation.

\- Elle a du tempérament la tocarde !déclara Newt en haussant les sourcils, me posant une main sur l'épaule.

Je me raclai la gorge.

\- Et, c'est quoi un coureur ?demandai-je en revenant au principal sujet.

\- Newt, trouves moi Chuck, s'il te plaît, réclama Alby sans prêter un seul instant attention à ma question.

Newt hocha la tête et disparu la minute d'après, me laissant à peine le temps de le suivre du regard. Je me sentis vaguement transparente, l'espace d'un instant.

\- Désolé, je te speed, mais t'arrive en pleine préparation d'une petite fête, s'excusa Alby en me poussant gentiment pour que j'avance.

\- Une... fête ?m'étonnai-je.

Alby hocha la tête, me conduisant devant une tour faite en bois. Pour commencer à grimper dedans à l'aide d'une échelle.

\- Pourquoi on monte là haut ?lui demandai-je en lui emboîtant le pas, encore frêle sur mes deux jambes.

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions toi, plaisanta Alby en me tendant une main amicale une fois arrivée en haut.

Je la saisis afin de me hisser sur la tour de bois.

\- C'est la moindre des choses après m'être faite balancer dans cette espèce de grande prairie cadrée par une bande de garçons un peu rude sans la moindre idée de qui je suis ni ce que je fais là, grognai-je en posant ma main en visière contre mon front.

Alby soupira, puis me désigna la grande étendue d'herbe entourée de murs. Je suivis son regard, et entreprit de la détailler. Il y avait comme un bois. Des habitations, des gens qui s'agitaient, ne formant rien de plus que des petits points grouillant vu la distance.

\- C'est pas faut, murmura alors le jeune homme en s'accoudant à la barrière. Mais cette jolie prairie en cage, c'est tout ce qu'on a. Mais on a bossé dur pour l'avoir.

Un instant, je fronçai les sourcils. Son regard se fit plus sérieux, presque imposant. Et menaçant. Je déglutis. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire, mais je m'en sentais déjà effrayée. Il était le chef de cette bande de garçons. Et l'espace de quelques secondes, je le voyais.

\- Si tu respectes le Bloc, toi et moi on devrais bien s'entendre, plaqua-t-il en retrouvant finalement le sourire, laissant mes muscles tendus se relâcher.

\- Si y'a que ça, murmurai-je en souriant légèrement à Alby, triturant mes doigts les uns entre les autres.

Il me rendit un sourire plutôt chaleureux avant de me donner une petite tape sur l'épaule. J'en fus surprise, mais pas dérangée pour autant. Au bout de quelques secondes, je portai à nouveau mon attention vers l'horizon. Horizon rompue de grands murs gris.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ?demandai-je, n'y tenant plus vraiment.

J'étais piquée dans ma curiosité par ces murs. Ils me faisaient peur, me privaient de toute vue, et me donnaient presque l'impression désagréable de suffoquer. Pourtant, le chef de troupe du Bloc ne me répondit pas, et je me sentis refroidie par le vent monumental qui fit écho à ma question.

\- Nous avons trois règles, la tocarde, me dit finalement le jeune homme sans se soucier de mon visage presque chiffonné de frustration. D'abord, je veux que tu fasses ton boulot. Fille ou pas, il n'est pas question que tu glandes.

Je hochai doucement la tête. Curieusement, je ne me sentais pas l'âme d'une tourneuse de pouces.

\- Ensuite, tu ne frappes jamais un blocard, asséna le chef en me fixant durement. Notre communauté est basée sur la confiance.

\- Vous n'avez jamais de désaccord ?m'étonnai-je.

Alby hocha doucement la tête.

\- Nous les réglons sans violence, acheva-t-il. La troisième règle est la plus importante. Tu ne vas jamais de l'autre côté. Jamais. T'as capté ?

A nouveau, je déglutis, ma respiration se faisant plus vive. De nouveau, je ne comprenais pas ce que l'on me disait. Ne jamais aller de l'autre côté et rester emprisonner ici. A quoi cela pouvait il bien rimer ?

\- Alby, je suis là !

Une voix d'enfant nous parvint du bas de la tour, chose qui me coupa dans mes réflexions et me poussa à passer la tête par dessus la barrière.

\- Et bah alors Chuk, t'étais où ?s'exclama le chef du Bloc en souriant de toutes ses dents.

ooo

\- Tu sais, c'est la même histoire pour nous tous. Même si toi, t'es un fille.

Je n'écoutais que d'une seule oreille ce que Chuck pouvait bien me raconter. Non pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas, mais j'étais autrement plus absorbée par mon reflet dans une petit lanterne en verre. Mon corps était déformé par l'arrondi, pourtant, je cernais parfaitement mes traits. Je les redécouvrais. Je redécouvrais mes cheveux noirs, ondulés et courts. Mes yeux verts, mon visage assez marqué, mes pommettes hautes, ma carrure musclée. Un instant, je m'amusais à faire claquer le bout de mon ongle contre la vitre. Je ne savais pas réellement si je ressemblais à une fille. Mon petit instinct me soufflait que non. Je ne savais pas si j'étais jolie. Je n'avais personne à qui me comparer, pourtant il me sembla que mon physique n'était en soi pas tellement différent de celui des garçons. Peut être étais je même plus masculine que le fameux Newt.

\- On se réveille dans la boîte, Alby nous fait faire une visite, et on se retrouve ici, poursuivit Chuck, pensant visiblement qu'il était mon centre d'attention principal.

Je décidai d'ailleurs de lui fausser compagnie, ne me sentant que peu concernée par ses malheureuses aventures de pantalon à son arrivée au Bloc. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, je choisis de me lever pour me diriger vers une des larges portes trouant les murs énormes qui m'enfermaient. Sans même me préoccuper de ce qu'avait pu me dire Alby il y a peu sur l'interdiction formelle de franchir ces larges fentes dans la muraille, chose que la raison qu'il me restait qualifia de stupide. Le plus étonnant fut sans doute le fait que je ne précipitai pas ou ne cherchai même pas à me cacher. Bien, j'entendis les pas lourds de Chuck me rattraper. Le gamin posa une main sur mon bras, cherchant à me ralentir.

\- Attends, tu vas où là ?me demanda-t-il, comme paniqué.

\- Je veux voir, grognai-je en me dégageant.

Il reposa sa main contre mon bras, me laissant soupirer.

\- Tu regardes, mais t'as pas le droit d'entrer, me rappela-t-il.

\- Y'a quoi derrière, à la fin ?réclamai-je ne me dégageant une seconde fois, agacée.

J'en avais relativement marre que personne ne daigne m'expliquer ce qu'il se cachait derrière ses murs. Qu'on m'interdise d'y entrer, soit. Mais je m'estimais en droit d'au moins savoir pourquoi.

\- Je sais juste ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit le garçon en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Et on m'a dit de pas entrer.

J'allais répliquer, lorsque je vis deux garçons surgir soudainement de l'immense porte, me laissant écarquiller les yeux. Je secouai la tête. Pourquoi ces deux là sortaient ils de ces murs effroyables alors que la plus grande règle de cet endroit était de ne pas y entrer ?

\- Salut Chuck !

Je me retournai en les sentant nous frôler. L'un d'eux me regarda drôlement. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs taillés en brosse, au visage cuivré et aux yeux en amande. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'il rebroussa chemin pour venir se planter devant nous. Il plissa les yeux. J'eus un instant l'impression déplaisante d'être légèrement reluquée.

\- Attends, c'est une fille ?s'exclama-t-il alors, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ouais, répondit Chuck. Autant te dire que ça a fait bizarre à tout le monde !

Coupe en Brosse lâcha un petit rire pour approuver, avant de faire volte face. J'eus tout juste le temps de le voir lancer un « tout le monde sur le pont » bien senti. Encore un point que j'allais devoir éclaircir.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de franchir les murs ?finis-je par soupirer en désignant les deux garçons qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus.

\- Nan, c'est juste nous qui n'avons pas le droit de le faire, répliqua Chuck.

Je haussai les sourcils, de plus en plus désemparée.

\- Il faut une autorisation particulière ?m'étonnai-je.

\- Non, eux, c'est différent, m'expliqua Chuck. C'est des coureurs. Ils connaissent le Labyrinthe.

J'allais hausser les épaules lorsque mon attention fut happée par un mot en particulier de la phrase du garçon.

\- Le quoi ?répétai-je, surprise. Le Labyrinthe ?

Chuck écarquilla les yeux et se colla une main sur les lèvres, comprenant soudainement l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Je ne lui laissais alors pas le temps de chercher à rectifier ce que j'avais pu entendre. Je me dirigeai d'un pas net vers l'entrée de ce fameux Labyrinthe, le trou dans les murs. La porte de la cage.

\- Reviens !me rappela alors Chuck, que la peur semblait à nouveau prendre. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je pêche à la mouche, ironisai-je dans ma barbe.

Le gamin haussa un sourcil en se tortillant les doigts.

\- Non, vraiment, je te dis que t'as pas le droit d'entrer, surtout maintenant !

Son ton était presque suppliant, mais je ne reculais pas pour autant.

\- C'est dangereux !brailla-t-il à nouveau en me suivant à petit pas, penaud.

Je commençai saisir cette information. Mais j'en avais assez. Je voulais savoir ce qui nous retenait ici. Dangereux ou non, si cette porte pouvait me donner plus d'explication sur ce que je faisais là, je n'allais pas hésiter à m'y engouffrer.

Alors que je marchai doucement vers l'entrée peu rassurante sur Labyrinthe, je sentis mon horizon basculer, et une douleur cuisante me vriller l'épaule. Les lianes pendouillant horizontalement de chaque mur du Labyrinthe tombèrent à la verticale, alors que mon crâne heurtait durement le sol.

\- Je crois qu'on a pas très bien commencé tous les deux.

Une voix me parvint, et je rouvris difficilement les yeux, cherchant à me relever. Je compris rapidement que l'on m'avait poussé lorsque je tombai face à face avec le grand garçon robuste qui m'avait sorti de la boite. Il me regardait de haut, alors que je trouvais enfin le moyen de me remettre debout. Sans même me préoccuper des règles de vie du Bloc, je le poussai d'un violent coup de pied, chose qui le fait légèrement grogner.

\- Oh !lâcha-t-il en cherchant à m'attraper le bras.

\- Me touche pas, bordel !criai-je alors, me débattant, trébuchant à moitié, encore sonnée de ma chute.

Je sentis ma tête tourner alors que la plupart des garçons du Bloc venaient se masser autour de nous.

\- Calme toi !tenta à nouveau le garçon robuste en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- C'est quoi l'embrouille !finis-je par cracher en me massant le crâne, tournant sur moi même pour tous les voir.

Je vis Newt courir vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Calme toi, la nouvelle, me lança-t-il. Je...

Je le coupai net d'un regard fourdroyant.

\- Lâche moi toi !grondai-je. Pourquoi vous refusez tous de me dire ce qu'il y a là bas ?

Je désignai l'entrée du Labyrinthe d'un doigt rageur.

\- On veut juste de protéger, m'expliqua péniblement Alby face à mon agitation. On peut pas te laisser partir !

\- Ah oui ?

Je ne criai plus, je rugissai.

\- Vous croyez peut être que je vais rester enfermée ici ?!

Un bruit sourd me fit soudainement taire. Je me sentis pâlir, et le regard de tous les garçons se posa sur l'énorme porte des murs. Me tournant à mon tour, je sentis un vent glacial me fouetter le visage. Et sans que je ne m'y attende, les portes commencèrent à coulisser, se fermant peu à peu sur l'entrée du Labyrinthe. De la cage. Dans un brouhaha terrible, elles finirent par se clore totalement, me laissant pantoise face à se nouveau petit pan de mur. Je me sentis flageolante, sur le point de m'écrouler.

\- La prochaine fois, je te laisserais filer, sale gamine, siffla le garçon robuste en rebroussant chemin.

Je ne prêtai même pas attention à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Les portes se fermaient durant la nuit. Lentement, je levai les yeux vers le soleil couchant. Je ne pouvais pas espérer filer dans l'obscurité et leur fausser compagnie de cette manière.

\- Bienvenue au Bloc.

La voix tranchante d'Alby me rappela à la réalité, et je me sentis plus démunie que jamais.


End file.
